


Leather Is Not Your Friend

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, peter and derek being ridiculous, sassy!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek only owns three shirts, two pairs of pants and one leather jacket. So Peter takes him shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Is Not Your Friend

About two months after Peter starts living with Derek, he notices something. Not that he hadn't noticed it before, of course, just that... after two months it's gotten on his nerves to the point where he has to do something about it. 

Derek only owns three shirts, two pairs of pants and one leather jacket. 

And they don't have a washer and dryer. (Well, of course they don't, some rooms in the house don't even have a ceiling.)

Peter usually deals with this not having a washer and dryer problem in one of two ways. One, he goes and buys more clothes. Or two, when he's really desperate, he goes to a laundromat. 

But Derek? He's never seen Derek do either of those things. He's probably too busy brooding and stalking Scott and that other one, the one that never stops talking almost to the point of not even stopping to breathe. 

So, one day, when he's particularly bored and feeling more antagonistic than usual, Peter corners Derek and tells him they're going shopping. 

Derek growls low in his throat like Peter had just said that he was going to go and kill the talkative kid, but Peter just shakes his head. "This is not a choice. We're going." 

Derek growls again and says something about how he's the Alpha and he gets to make the decisions, but then Peter reminds him that yes, maybe he's an Alpha, but he's an Alpha with a four person pack and that's only if you include Jackson, and Jackson's such a bad werewolf he almost doesn't count. So, Derek really needs to keep his pack happy. And Peter? He is most definitely not happy with having an Alpha who not only owns just three shirts, owns just three shirts all in the same style and the same color. And it's not even a nice color. 

So, they go. Derek growls, groans, mutters and mumbles curses the whole way there, but Peter counts it as a victory anyway. 

The first place they go to is Macy's, because, let's face it, this is Beacon Hills and that's about as close as this town gets to actual fashion. 

Derek, of course, heads straight for the wife beaters and it takes all of Peter's strength to drag him away and make him try on other shirts. Ones that button up. Ones that have sleeves. A few t-shirts, even. Anything but more of the same. 

Then, once they've got about ten shirts, they head over to the pants and Derek just wants jeans. And not only that, he thinks one pair is sufficient. 

This is wrong and Peter spends the better part of five minutes explaining to his so-fashion-challenged-it-might-well-involve-a-learning-deficiency nephew, why a person needs more than five pairs of pants and why those pants need to be made of things other than denim. 

It takes a while, but finally he manages to convince Derek into trying on some slacks. 

Then some sweaters. 

Then some belts. 

And finally, some shoes. The whole wearing the same pair of boots all the time thing? Yeah, that doesn't work either.

By the time they get around to jackets, Derek starts getting annoyed to the point Peter is sure Derek is about to wolf out and attack the nearest sales person, so they go to the front of the store, pay for their goods, and leave. 

All in all, Peter considers the day a success. Sure, most of what Derek bought was either white, black or gray, but it's a start. And none of it was leather, which is another huge point in the plus column. 

He's not sure if Derek actually learned anything today, Derek has always been awfully thick headed, but at least he's got more than three shirts in his still pitifully meager compared to a regular person wardrobe.


End file.
